Enigma
by Avatar Girl Emperatriz
Summary: ZoRo! Zoro trata de desifrar el enigma que encierra esa sensual morena y se descubre atrapado en medio de un juego extraño en el que Robin lleva las de ganar, pero el tratará de dar un revez a todo ¿lo logrará? Reviews porfa!


Konnichiwa minna-san!! Otra vez por aquí con otro de mis fanfics, esta vez Zoro x Robin para variar, espero que sea de su agrado, va especialmente dedicado a Nemo Robin y Flames to Dust quienes son fans de esta pareja espero te guste Nemo-chan…

**ENIGMA**

"Toda ella era un gran enigma, con esa sonrisa en los labios la mayoría del tiempo, y el misterio envuelto en esos místicos ojos, azules y hermosos como el mar, esa belleza que resaltaba en cualquier sitio, elegante, discreta, firme en sus decisiones y gentil con todo aquel con quien trataba… una mujer única e irrepetible…"

Sin darse cuenta de lo que pensaba se había quedado observándola de fijo, allí de pie cerca del barandal del barco se hallaba Robin mirando el atardecer con una taza de café en una mano y un libro en la otra, la fresca brisa del crepúsculo acarició el rostro de la morena e hizo volar su negra melena, y abajo en la cubierta inferior del Sunny un espadachín que salió a tomar aire había posado su mirada en ella y sin darse cuenta se había puesto a divagar en lo que esa mujer representaba, al caer en cuenta de lo que pasaba Zoro quiso volver al barco de nuevo pero regresó sobre sus pasos y ahora observaba furtivo desde la pared, asomando un poco su cabeza para tratar de ver…ver que?...a Robin?...porque cuernos el quería ver a Robin?...

Se preguntó mentalmente eso mismo y ni siquiera el pudo darle una respuesta a su yo interno, que tenía de interesante esa mujer?... todo! La realidad es que así era… y por mucho que lo negara su conciencia le decía aquello que se negaba a aceptar…Nico Robin le gustaba… le atraía, era una mujer tan distinta a todas que lo hacía perder la cabeza, cierto que de pelear y discutir con ella no paraba, y que siempre terminaba por perder ante ella, pero era eso lo que en si le gustaba…ella tenía todo lo que un hombre pudiera querer, era inteligente, audaz, tierna, elegante y bella…bella? Era bellísima!! Tendría uno que estar ciego para no notarlo…

Zoro sacudió la cabeza de nuevo y se secó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano, ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Estaba cayendo ante su otro yo, ese que hace tiempo le gritaba que estaba loco por Nico Robin y que el acallaba con distanciamiento y rudeza, pero así era el, que podía hacer? Como dejar de lado el orgullo? Como aceptar que se había enamorado de aquella mujer a la que detestaba incluso antes de que subiera al barco?, se estaba volviendo loco…cuando se giró de nuevo se dio de frente con dos ojos celestes que le miraban serenos

-te encuentras bien Zoro?...-preguntó Robin, el retrocedió un paso sobresaltado

-que haces tu aquí…-preguntó tratando de sonar normal

-tomando el fresco…-respondió tranquilamente- la noche esta por caer…te encuentras bien?

-Claro… -Zoro caminó un par de pasos delante de ella y se apoyó en el barandal, tenía las mejillas rojas, por que rayos esa mujer siempre lo ponía en aprietos así?! Robin le miró y mostró esa sonrisa enigmática, ella ya se había dado cuenta que Zoro la observaba, y eso le gustaba, le gustaba sentir que el la miraba, le gustaba saber que lo hacía sonrojar, le gustaba sentir ese cosquilleo cuando el pasaba a su lado…en pocas palabras, Zoro le gustaba… sabía que podía ponerlo a su merced, que era tan sencillo para ella hacerlo caer, siempre lo lograba, aunque el no quisiera siempre terminaba mirándola, y revolviéndose las neuronas tratando de descifrar esa sensación que ambos disfrutaban, ese juego misterioso del que ya formaban parte…pero esta vez fue distinto, el fuerte de Zoro no era pensar sino actuar, el ya sabía que Robin se daba cuenta y era eso lo que mas rabia le daba, el no poder ocultar sus emociones a los ojos de la morena, el ser un libro abierto para ella, esta vez la haría caer…

-oye Robin…-la llamó

-que sucede?...-ella se acercó al joven quedando a sus espaldas

-leerías un libro del que ya conoces el final?...-preguntó sin voltear a mirarla

-eh?...puede ser…pero creo que sería muy aburrida la historia no crees? –Robin le sonrió y caminó hacia la puerta, de pronto unos brazos rodearon su cintura y la obligaron a volverse atrás, sorprendida, la morena quedó frente a frente con Zoro y este vio en el rostro de ella parte de su triunfo, acortó la poca distancia entre sus cuerpos y el sonrojo fue evidente en las mejillas de la mujer al fijarse en la atrevida sonrisa en los labios del muchacho, este acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó con pasión, recorriendo con sus manos la cintura y la espalda de la morena, Robin se aferró a su cuello, sintiendo la lengua del joven rozar sus labios lo dejó pasar, mientras el disfrutaba saboreando cada rincón de esa boca que tantas veces soñó con probar, faltaba el aire y tuvieron que separarse, Robin le miraba perpleja y Zoro sonreía triunfante, retrocedió un par de pasos aún mirando a la morena y luego desapareció por la puerta dejando a una muy sorprendida Robin en la cubierta…ella sonrió y suspiró hondo, dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios, la había vencido…

-vaya sorpresa…-se dijo a si misma mientras regresaba su vista al mar- hoy el cazador se convirtió en liebre…

Ahí siguió de pie hasta muy entrada la noche, parecía que había llegado al final del libro…pero estaba a punto de empezar una nueva historia…

FIN

Wii mi primer Zoro x Robin!!! Que tal está? Casi no escribo de esta pareja porque siento que no se me da bien, pero esta en especial me gustó bastante, que opinan? Hay futuro para estos dos conmigo?? Me pondré a prueba… Dejen reviews porfa,

Sayonara!


End file.
